1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for skimming debris or other matter from the surface of a body of fluid, including, for example, systems and methods for effectively skimming the surface of a swimming pool to remove undesired debris or other floating matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pool construction and maintenance systems are generally well known and can include systems which circulate pool water in combination with various types of diversified skimmers, including complex linkage and water jet or wheel driven devices active both above and below the pool water surface to attempt some degree of debris removal from the pool, particularly from the bottom and sides of the pool. However, despite the diversity of such known systems, a significant percentage of debris typically found in pools, such as foliage, other plant residue, dirt, scum and the like, float at or near the upper surface of the pool, and this debris is usually left to the mercy of happenstance and inefficient removal by gradual drift to a skimmer. Frequently, the movement of debris is delayed to the point of becoming waterlogged thereby causing the debris to sink to the bottom of the pool where cleanup is typically more cumbersome. Furthermore, many known skimming systems are quite complex and bulky and can disrupt the use and enjoyment of the pool during operation.